1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel cell powered systems, and more particularly to a fuel cell powered pumping system adapted for use with traveling irrigation pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatically irrigated farming has had prevailing acceptance in the recent past particularly as the more arid farming tracts are put to heavy production. With the advent of multiple growth cycle demands the old methods of relying on rain as the main source of irrigation have been abandoned and each of the more modern farming enterprises now engages in extensive mechanized irrigation. Mechanized irrigation, however, entails the use of energy which, at these times, also is in short supply. Typically farming tracts are irrigated by what is called center post irrigation systems and these irrigation systems require power both for the advancement thereof and for the pumping of irrigating water therethrough. During arid periods such center post irrigation systems are often put on a twenty-four hour cycle and operate continuously to maintain the growth. Since very frequently the power available for these irrigation systems comes from the local utility company such irrigation systems compete with the power demands of the urban areas, driving the energy prices up and frequently exceeding the supply capability in the local area. For this reason there has been a recent drive to render such irrigation systems independent of the local public utility and gasoline driven power plants have been locally installed.
One problem with gasoline cycles and the power generated by a utility is the lack of overall efficiency. For example, the typical fuel conversion efficiencies of a utility company are around thirty-five percent. Gasoline powered internal combustion engines are even less than that. Thus the farmer must either tolerate large increases in cost of energy or must tie himself to the availability of liquid fuel which is then to be used in inefficient ways. In both instances the volatile aspects of these supplies precludes effective predictability that is so necessary in performing trade which is often carried on the basis of future committments.
Unlike an automobile an irrigation system when powered by a local power plant operates over extended periods of times and therefore the stopping and starting transients are not significant in the course of operation thereof. Thus an irrigation system is particularly suitable for fuel cell use which is best utilized in its most efficient form when operating over extended periods of time. In addition the use of fuel cells in irrigation systems is uniquely appropriate in that vast amounts of water are available for the cooling thereof.
It is these exact features that are utilized to best advantage in the present invention.